<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yearning||DreamNotFound by mxrcuriee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28400682">Yearning||DreamNotFound</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxrcuriee/pseuds/mxrcuriee'>mxrcuriee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Content Creators, M/M, Minecraft, Pain, Unrequited Love, dreamnotfound, dreamwastaken - Freeform, i’m not good at summaries pls just read, mcyt - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:08:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28400682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxrcuriee/pseuds/mxrcuriee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream and George were friends. It was something that Dream never wanted to ruin. And Dream loves George. But George loves Sapnap. And Sapnap loves George. </p><p>Their friendship meant everything to Dream. As long as the two were happy, he didn’t care.</p><p>Their friendship was more important than Dream’s love. Waking up everyday, an undefinable feeling in his chest when he thinks about George. His chest tightening, hearing his laugh. The ache in his heart when he’s not talking to George.</p><p>It was more important.</p><p>Right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>dreamnotfound - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi, um,, yeah this is kinda based off of a true story. i’m dream and my crush is george.. so yeah. pain.  also i’m posting this on wattpad as well bc yeah.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Alright, chat, bye!" George smiles, waving goodbye and ending the stream. </p>
<p>"It's pretty late, here," Dream says, yawning. "I'll talk to you tomorrow. Good night, George!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sleep well!" The two both get off of the call. Dream yawns again, stretching and leaning back in his chair. He gets up, turning his computer off and scratches Patches' head. "Good night, Patches!" </p>
<p>Yawning, yet again, he turns the lights off before heading to the bathroom. </p>
<p>Staring at himself in the mirror, he grabs the toothbrush and toothpaste. His fingers run against the dirty blond hairs growing on his chin. It'd been a while since he'd last shaved. </p>
<p>Brushing his teeth, he hums along to a song that George had been playing on his stream. Sapnap had been singing along, but he left early because he was tired. Which left Dream and George, on call together awkwardly listening to some romance song. Watching George grin and sing along made Dream feel a sort of way. </p>
<p>"Honey, honey, honey pie," Dream whispers. "Ooh, girl, don't you stop.." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tossing in his bed, Dream couldn't sleep. The smile on George's face was all he saw when he closed his eyes. But it's George. Sapnap loves George. And George loves Sapnap. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>George !!! Dream texts the boy. Hi :) </p>
<p>hi !!! George replies almost instantly. I'm on a call w Sapnap right now,(HE SAID HE LIKED ME BACK!!!) can we talk later? </p>
<p>oh, sure!! also congrats :) Dream shuts his phone off, sitting down at his pc and turning it on. Sapnap was live, the title being "mc date w/ bae (george)". Dream smiles sadly. </p>
<p>"I'm.. I'm happy for them," Dream whispers, convincing nobody; not even himself. His mouth says one thing, while the ache in his heart says another. </p>
<p>Waiting for George to be done with Sapnap, he creates a new world so he can speedrun. </p>
<p>Finally getting a discord dm from George, he pauses the game almost instantly. </p>
<p>sapnap said he liked me back!!! i'm so happy!! i know we probably can't start - yk - dating, but i'm happy !! George's message read.</p>
<p>Of course it was about Sapnap, what had Dream expected? It's always about him. </p>
<p>AAAA IM SO HAPPY FOR YOU GUYS!!!! :D Dream responds, over enthusiastically. wanna play bedwars n stream? </p>
<p>sure !! lemme just ask sapnap if he'd like to. </p>
<p>that's not fair, it was just supposed to be us, Dream types, quickly deleting it after. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hello everyone!" George welcomes the stream. </p>
<p>"Hi, chat!" Dream exclaims. </p>
<p>"Sup!" Sapnap adds in. </p>
<p>"We're just chilling and playing bedwars," George explains, smiling. </p>
<p>Watching the stream, Dream's face flushed a bright red as he saw George's. It looked as if he was staring at Dream through the camera. His heart pounds in his chest and there's a unique emotion that he feels. Seeing George made his heart feel a way that it had never before. </p>
<p>"Dream, you good?" George brings him back to earth. </p>
<p>"Huh? Oh, yeah, sorry, just zoned out!" Dream plays it off, laughing awkwardly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Chat, don't be weird," George scolds jokingly. "'Would you stand on the crafting table for Dream?' Uh, um-" </p>
<p>"Of course he would," Dream teases. "He loves me."</p>
<p>"Haha, right." George rolls his eyes. </p>
<p>"C'mon, say it George!" Dream continues to push. </p>
<p>"No." It takes a while for George to respond. He's quick to change the subject, though. "Sapnap! Behind you-" </p>
<p>"I died," Sapnap sobs lightheartedly.</p>
<p>"Rest in pepperoni," George coos. </p>
<p>"Why don't you two kiss already?" Dream's mouth moves quickly. </p>
<p>"D-Dream!" George's cheeks flush red. "I, I'm straight." </p>
<p>"Yeah, yeah." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The rest of the stream was awkward, and Sapnap left early again. </p>
<p>"Bye, chat!" George grins. </p>
<p>"Buh-bye!" Dream adds in quickly, just as George ends it. </p>
<p>"Dream?"</p>
<p>"Hmm?"</p>
<p>"Wanna speedrun?" </p>
<p>"I thought you'd never ask." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Dream! Dream, I'm on one heart!" George shrieks as Dream hits him with a iron axe.</p>
<p>"Beg for it," Dream teases. "Plead." </p>
<p>"Dream-!" George cries. An awkward noise comes out of his mouth as he bangs his elbow on his desk accidentally. </p>
<p>"Did you just.. moan?" Dream holds in his laughter. </p>
<p>"N-no! I didn't!" He couldn't see it, but Dream knew that George's face was red. </p>
<p>"How do you know that you like Sapnap? Like, what's so special about him anyway?" </p>
<p>"Huh?" George pauses. "I'd have to say his personality is what got me. The way he treats me, and how he acts." </p>
<p>It's not fair. </p>
<p>"He's so sweet, and I just.." </p>
<p>What does he have? </p>
<p>"I think I love him." </p>
<p>What does he have, that Dream doesn't? </p>
<p>"Love?" Dream gasps, trying to hide the sadness in his tone. "I.. I'm happy for you." </p>
<p>"Thanks," he exclaims. "There's someone out there, for you, I know it."</p>
<p>It was supposed to be you, George. You're that 'someone', so why are you out here, falling in love with Sapnap? </p>
<p>"Haha, yeah,.. right." Dream smiles sadly. </p>
<p>Life's not fair. </p>
<p>"I promise. You'll find your special someone," George whispers.</p>
<p>"I.." Dream's voice was barely above a whisper. He could barely hear himself. "I feel this way, and it only happens when you're around. My chest tightens but it doesn't hurt. It feels.. right. But here we are. You love Sapnap and Sapnap loves you."</p>
<p>"Dream? Your mic's cutting out or something." George chokes. </p>
<p>"Do you know how much it hurts?" Dream continues, ignoring George. "You know I love you- yet you pretend you don't know. It hurts, so much. You play it off as friendly flirting or just a best friend thing. I don't want to just be your best friend. I want to be able to hold you. Hug you. Kiss you. I want to hold your hand and be boyfriends." </p>
<p>"Hello? Dream?" George coughs. </p>
<p>"Hi! Sorry! I don't know what happened," he lied, speaking up. "I think I accidentally muted."</p>
<p>Was it too soon for a confession? </p>
<p>"Haha, it's okay." George continues to build the nether portal. "But I really think I love him." </p>
<p>No, it was too late. Dream was too late.</p>
<p>"Hey, um, I think I'm going to hop off real quick and get something to eat. I don't feel too well right now," Dream mutters. </p>
<p>"Ah, okay! I hope you feel better," George exclaims before the two get off the call. </p>
<p>Dream felt better after getting it off his chest, even if George couldn't hear it. It was the closest to a confession that he would ever give George. </p>
<p>Laying down with Patches on his stomach, he listens to music and dozes off, not worrying about the time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>um i’m trying to make angst and failing miserably LMAAOODJDjd anyways i’m kinda just writing how i feel ? also i have no idea like how dream decides what videos to post so don’t come at me thanks LMAO</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A couple of days had passed since the.. "confession". Dream wakes up, checking his phone. Two messages from Sapnap and one from George. </p><p>He opens Sapnap's first, deciding to be petty and not respond to George immediately. </p><p>hi , dream. um, you already know about me and george ,, i think . anyways , you don't like him right ? </p><p>you flirt with him a lot so it's hard to tell. </p><p>The three were best friends. Dream didn't want to ruin it. He responds. no !! i don't like him, don't worry, it's just friendly flirting haha :) </p><p>He opens George's message. </p><p>it's so cold in here ;( come n cuddle with me eeeeee sapnap isn't answering texts </p><p>Dream types "haha, omw" before his thoughts run.</p><p>Was he just a second choice to George? Did he text Dream whenever Sapnap didn't respond? It's not fair to be the second choice. </p><p>Why did there even have to be a second choice? </p><p>He looks outside. People were running to get presents for Christmas, which was a mere week away. It wasn't that cold in Florida, but he wondered how cold it was for George. Was there snow where George lived? </p><p>wanna go on hypixel w me n bad n to play skywars ? George texts. Dream agrees, getting onto the call with Bad and George. </p><p>"Okay, is this working?" George asks chat. "It's online." </p><p>"Hi, hi chat!" Bad starts his stream as well. </p><p> </p><p>George shrieks, running as Dream chases him.</p><p>"Dream!" George cries, sprinting away and jumping. "Bad, help! Please!" </p><p>"I'm trying!" Bad wheezes, chasing after the two. </p><p>The three continue bickering and killing each other until the stream ends. </p><p>"Alright, uh, can we do a manhunt soon? I gotta post a video on my channel," Dream asks the two. </p><p>"Sure! Uh, does tomorrow work?" Bad exclaims. </p><p>"Works for me!" George agrees.</p><p>"Okay, I'll uh, talk to you guys tomorrow!" Dream replies. "Bye."</p><p>They all get off the call, and Dream continues his night routine. </p><p> </p><p>He had made cereal instead of having an actual meal. Eating it and rewatching George's stream, he found himself blushing. Just seeing George's face made him fall in love all over again. </p><p>Why does George see it as a joke? Couldn't he understand? Dream wasn't flirting jokingly, he meant it. Nothing about the way Dream flirted was a joke. He meant every word he said. But it was nothing more than a friendly joke to George. </p><p>And it hurt. It fucking hurt. George playing Dream's feelings off as a joke. And he knew Dream loved him. He fucking knew it, and he still acted as if he didn't. It hurt more than anything in the world. He didn't even care to acknowledge Dream's feelings. </p><p> </p><p>Dream washes the bowl in the sink before going to the bathroom to take a shower and brush his teeth. He plugged his charger into his phone and began playing music as he undressed and got in. </p><p>The hot water streamed down his nude body as he hummed along to the song playing. It was George's playlist, so he didn't really recognize some of the songs. He listened to it nonetheless, because it reminded him of the boy he loved. </p><p>Then, Wilbur's song came on. Dream, smiling softly, sang the lyrics. </p><p>"Your new boyfriend's an asshole," Dream whispers.</p><p>Yeah, I've met Jared - of course I've met Jared! The one who took you away from me.</p><p>Would Sapnap be Jared in this situation? </p><p>You hit it off instantly- I know, 'cause you won't stop telling me.</p><p>It hurt so much. So much that Dream nearly started crying. What did Sapnap have that he didn't? </p><p>George meant everything to Dream. He wanted to hold George's hand. He wanted to hug him so tightly until neither of them could breathe. He wanted to completely disappear in George's arms. To be able to wake up every morning, next to the man he loved. </p><p>He turned the handle, making the water hotter. On a normal day, he'd barely be able to stand near the steam. Today was different. Dream wanted to feel the water drip down his body until he felt numb. He closes his eyes, imagining being next to George. To be able to touch him- every part of him. For George to be his, belonging to nobody but him. Thinking about George made his heart ache. Why couldn't he just love Dream back? </p><p>Maybe if Sapnap didn't love George back. Maybe. </p><p>But Dream felt selfish for hoping that Sapnap wouldn't love George. It was a greedy emotion and he hated every moment of it. </p><p>There were so many people out there. Why did he have to be in love with George?</p><p> </p><p>Dream pulls the covers over him, the image of George grinning on stream fresh in his mind. </p><p>What made Sapnap so much better than Dream?</p><p>Why did George love Sapnap? Why couldn't he love Dream? </p><p>Why did Dream love George? </p><p>George obviously didn't like him back. He once confessed as a joke, and George's face said it all. 'Why would you say that? How could I even respond?' </p><p>It hurt him. Everything George did or said made Dream fall deeper in love. That, or what he said hurt him. </p><p>He loved George. It was a feeling Dream had never felt before. Sure, there were the people he had flirted with, but this wasn't the same. </p><p>Dream wanted nothing more than to hear three words come from George's mouth. There was a longing for these words.</p><p>He yearned for George to say them. 'I love you.' Such three simple words, yet George never said them. Was it that impossible to say those words? </p><p>No, it wasn't impossible. George just didn't love Dream. Or, not in the way that Dream wants. </p><p>Eventually, he fell asleep, the ache in his heart becoming too much to handle. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>alr guys, hop on call bc im getting ready to record the 2v1 manhunt video ,  Dream texts Bad and George. The two get on the call, and Dream starts the recording. </p><p>Not soon after, Dream was scrambling around the world, running away from the two. </p><p> </p><p>"Bad! BAD! He has an enchanted axe- HOW?" George screams. Dream punches him, and he falls off of the cliff. </p><p>GeorgeNotFound hit the ground too hard.  </p><p>Dream wheezes as Bad yells at George for dying.</p><p>"George! Hurry up, he's getting away!" Followed by a shriek, which a sign that Dream had hit him off the cliff as well. He didn't die, though. "Dream! You- You muffin head!" </p><p>He laughs again, running off into another direction, chopping down trees occasionally.</p><p> </p><p>"Go, go, go!" George chants quietly, hopping after Dream, who was on half a heart left. </p><p>"George- Fu-Don't you-" Dream interrupts himself, trying to avoid both getting yelled at by Bad, and getting demonetized. </p><p>"Were you saying something?" George almost catches up to him, but Dream jumps onto a tree and manages to get a few blocks ahead. </p><p>"Nope." Dream smirks, leaning forward in his chair as he spammed the space bar.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, the three came across a village. Dream quickly gathered the haybales and turned them into bread, not having time to raid the chests.</p><p>"He's got bread," George tells Bad quickly, who replies with a shout as Dream punches them.</p><p>"You guys are so bad at this," Dream wheezes. </p><p>"Hey- rude!" Bad pouts. "You muffin head!"</p><p>Dream laughs again, running away. There was less than ten minutes left on the timer. </p><p> </p><p>Three minutes left. George was tailing Dream, barely one block away from him. He hits Dream, causing him to go flying ahead. George shouts.</p><p>"What is it, George? Do you like being that close to me, hm?" Dream teases.</p><p>George doesn't respond immediately. "I, uh- Bad, hurry!" </p><p>Dream scoffs, hitting the space bar and moving his mouse around quickly. </p><p>George hits him into a swamp lake, which causes him to slow down. He's not slowed for long, jumping onto lily pads to move faster. Bad places a boat and goes after him. George follows Dream, using the lily pads as well. </p><p> </p><p>"Alright, I win," Dream exclaims, a cocky grin on his face. "As per usual."</p><p> </p><p>The three end the video, saying goodbye to the 'viewers'. </p><p> </p><p>"I'll talk to you guys later!" Dream exclaims. </p><p>"Bye-bye!" Bad leaves the call.</p><p>"See ya, Dream," George whispers before leaving as well. </p><p>Dream's the last to leave. He moves hesitantly, exiting the call and checking his phone. Sapnap had sent him something on snapchat. He didn't feel like opening it, so he just scrolled through his youtube recommended, stopping when he read the title of one video in particular. </p><p>Here's all the proof that dreamnotfound is real, read the video title. He copied the link and sent it to George immediately, along with a message; "haha.. i mean shiiii.. jk jk unless..." </p><p>George responds immediately. </p><p>'JCDKSJAAHA sureeeeee.'</p><p>Dream lays down in bed, continuing to text George about anything and everything.</p><p>He could stare for hours at a message that George sent. Everything about the boy was alluring. He could talk to him for hours and never get sick of him, even if it was Sapnap they were talking about. </p><p>And that's what he did. George didn't answer his text, so for the next couple of hours, he spent his time scrolling through all of his dms with George. </p><p>‘dreaaaaaaaammm’, George texts, finally answering. ‘ ;-(   ‘</p><p>‘hm?’ Dream replies. </p><p>‘aaaaaaaaaaaa’, was all George responded with. </p><p>Dream looks at George's bitmoji, which seems to stare at him through the screen. Those creepy little things have always scared him. </p><p>‘wanna call?’ Dream asks, wondering what happened. George calls him almost immediately after he receives the text. </p><p>"Hello?" Dream speaks first. </p><p>"Hi." George's voice is hoarse. It sounded as if he had been.. crying. </p><p>"What's up?" Dream asks quietly. </p><p>"Nothing much, you?" George clears his throat. "Sorry, I'm just tired. It's kind of late here."</p><p>"Oh, alright!" Dream turns on his back. </p><p>George yawns on the phone. </p><p>"I can hang up, uh, if you're tired and don't want to talk," Dream speaks softly. </p><p>"No, I like talking to you," George says sincerely. "Don't hang up." </p><p>"Are you.. okay?" He's quick to ask the question. </p><p>"Yeah." There was hesitation in George's voice. </p><p>"I want to hug you," Dream admits.</p><p>"I want you to hug me too," George yawns again. </p><p>"Can't you come here? We..- We could meet up." He smiles softly, thinking about being able to hug George. "And- you'd.. You'd get to know what I look like..!" </p><p>George doesn't reply, but Dream can tell he's thinking about it.</p><p>"I want to," he finally says. "I want to meet up with you. And I want you to hug me."</p><p>"Then come to the States." Dream was practically begging. He'd get on his knees and bow if he had to. The thought of being close to George made his heart beat irregularly. </p><p>"I'll book a ticket now," George jokes.</p><p>"A-actually?" Dream sits up in his bed. </p><p>"I don't know." He sighs. "I just-"</p><p>"I'll- I'll pay for it, and everything! You can stay at my house," Dream erupts. </p><p>The other line goes silent. Was George actually thinking about it? Would Dream finally get to hold the man he loved in his arms?</p><p>"Please," Dream croaks. "I want to hold you."</p><p>"Hold me..?" </p><p>"I want to disappear in your arms," he whispers. "And I want to walk around with your hand in my sweatshirt pocket." </p><p>"Dream, I.." </p><p>"I'm sorry." Dream realizes what he's been saying. "I probably just fucked up our chances of ever meeting."</p><p>"Are you having guests over on the 28th?" George asks.</p><p>"W-what?"</p><p>"I might've just booked a flight. Um.. Oopsies."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if this makes any content creators uncomfortable, i’m perfectly okay with deleting it. just, um, please don’t go telling every cc about this ,, thanks</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>